Innocent Dream
by Shimizu Hitomi
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] He wanders, aimless, and his memories are hazy, a sea of faceless spirits and meaningless names. He clings only to a single image, of a little blackhaired girl. Naraku is dead, but what about everyone else? He swears to find out. KohakuRin
1. Elusive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am not making money off of this fic. I have no life.**

**Notes:** This is yet another one of those post-Naraku possibility fics. Yup. Yet _another_ one of them.

**_Innocent Dream_**

_~ Elusive ~_

Naraku. Kagura. Kanna. Sango. Kirara. Miroku. Inuyasha. Kikyou. Kagome. Shippou. Sesshoumaru. Rin. Kohaku.

Names. Empty words. They mean nothing to me. Yet they whirl about in my head, haunting me, and I clutch at them desperately, understanding only vaguely their significance, as I search for the ever-elusive truth, the answers to all my questions, the very meaning of my existence.

My memories are fading. With each passing day, I lose a little more to the dark recesses of my mind. I no longer remember my name. Who I am. Who I was.

I recall a woman. I remember spending a lot of time with her. Maybe that is why I remember more about her than anyone else. Because I can still see her smile, her dark red lips curving into a derisive smirk. Even so, that is all I see. Her red, dangerous smile.

I recall a man. Something tells me that there was something inherently wrong with him, but I do not know why. I know only that he was powerful. Manipulative. And I know only that I have associated him with the dark shadows that reach out at night, grabbing for my soul.

I recall, too, another man, sometimes, and my memories of him are the blurriest. Always, there is a girl with him. I cannot picture their faces, nor the colors of the clothes they wore, nor can I hear the timbre of their voices, or the sounds of their laughter, but I think I was close to them.

I recall the same girl often, in another memory, in which she is older, with another boy about her age. I think -- I think they were happy together. I do not know what happened to them.

Perhaps they are dead.

Perhaps they are all dead.

Only one image stands out clearly from the sea of faceless spirits swimming about in my mind. It is the face of a little girl, with shaggy black hair and a smudge of dirt on her cheek. She is smiling. She is always smiling.

To her image alone I cling, as I wander aimlessly through the bloody, devastated land.

Perhaps, through her, I shall find my answers.

**_Tsuzuku_**

Harhar. That was short. This is the result of a random plot bunny. I have no real plans for the future of the story. I probably won't update it until I finish my current projects for Rurouni Kenshin. Then again, my STUPID SADISTIC muse likes to inspire me whenever I DON'T want him to inspire me, so... ya never know. I may even update it tomorrow...


	2. Timeless

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER**

**Notes:** Hey, I actually have a PLOT now!! *snorts* Not that anyone is reading it…

**_Innocent Dream_**

_~ Timeless ~_

I walk, and I walk, and I walk. It is all I can do now. Walk and wander and grasp at elusive memories.

Sometimes I come upon a village. Sometimes they are friendly, and provide me with food and shelter for the night. Sometimes they are hostile, and drive me away with sticks and stones.

Sometimes they are abandoned. Empty.

At night I lay down in the empty shacks, and I dream. And when I wake up again everything is still the same. Empty. Quiet. It seems like an eternity has passed, yet no time has passed at all. Timeless.

Has it been years? Or only days? I do not know.

I know only that I am still young, and so I still dream…

Sometimes, when I come upon these empty villages, I feel a dark heavy cloud settling over my heart. I am not sure, but I think it is grief. Nostalgia. Perhaps regret. There is something in my past, some shadowy thing that haunts me, but I do not know what it is. Something I have done… something… something great but dark… But I do not remember.

I need to know.

I need to find out.

What did I do? What happened? Why can't I remember?

_Ignorance is bliss… whispers a little voice in the back of my mind._

But I don't care. I need to know. I can't spend the rest of my life like this, drifting… without purpose… timeless.

I am not timeless. I cannot remain young forever. Someday I will no longer dream.

Someday I will die.

I want to know.

I must know.

I swear upon all that is timeless, upon all of my dreams… I swear that _I will find out._

My tired feet bring me at last to the shade of a great, old tree. There is something strange about this tree. A grand, mysterious aura, that feels so familiar… yet I cannot place it. The great tree… it is timeless. I feel as if I've known it forever, as if all my life I have lived for one thing alone, and that one thing is this tree.

It is beautiful.

Beautiful, but it feels wrong.

It is old, older than me, older than time.

Sorrow, hatred, joy, regret, betrayal… The tree is drowning in a sea of whirling electric emotions.

There is something strange about that tree.

Something wrong.

**_Tsuzuku_**

And guess what tree _that_ is… ^_~ Hm, I _wonder_… *coughs*

Yes, Kohaku has lost all sense of time. He has no idea how long it's been since Naraku was defeated. (Heck, he doesn't even remember who Naraku was, really…) And how the heck was Naraku defeated anyway? What happened to Inuyasha and co.? Well… you'll have to wait and see…

Btw, this story is going to be short and simple. Nothing epic. I'm too lazy to write anything epic. (In case you couldn't already tell…) There _is_ a plot though, with a climax and everything. Sort of. I swear. (Haha.) The chapters probably aren't going to get any longer, because I'm trying to experiment with a different style here.

Next chapter: Kohaku meets up with someone at a bloody, abandoned village near the tree…

THANKS to anyone who's read/reviewed.


End file.
